Scenario: 3000
Hello everyone! My name is Vermillionaire, and this is the central page for my scenario, 3000! This scenario is set in the year 3000 CE, when historians and the general population alike all looked to the past millennium to see what they had accomplished. This scenario begins in 2017, and the first date is set in 2021, with the United States Presidential Inauguration. This set off a chain of events that led to World War III, and, in turn, the next one thousand years. As always, these articles are only loosely based on fact, and are only meant to be taken as entertainment. I hope you enjoy! The Driving Forces Behind 3000 This scenario keeps changing, but its prime goal will never be changed. The prime goal of this scenario was to imagine a future where humanity is at peace. All nations were living in the galactic peace at the year 3000, but it took the blood of far too many individuals to accomplish. By the year 3000, the Galactic Union is the prime government in the Galaxy, overseeing the operation of most of the Star Systems throughout the colonized Milky Way. Six splinter states exist, but all peacefully seceded and are living in peace with one another. The two largest splinter states are the Rosetta Empire, centered around the Rosetta Major Star System, but also consisting of the Rosetta Minor and the Rosetta Anterior Star Systems, and the Republic of Vir Fortis, centered around the Vir Fortis Star System, but also consisting of the Socrates Star System. The second motive was to create more Revolutions throughout history. Not so much bloody revolutions the French or American Revoltuions, but more cultural. The first was the Agricultural Revolution, when hunter-gatherers settled down in cities. The second was the Cultural Revolution, when cultures began to form in Mesopotamia. The third was the Industrial Revolution, when the steam engine began to power more and more devices. The fourth was the Electrical Revolution, when the lightbulb and other forms of electricity began to power homes. The fifth was the Digital Revolution, when more and more of people's lives were online. The Digital Revolution is still going on today. The next Revolutions are mere predictions. The sixth is to be the Extraplanetary Revolution, when nations began to colonize other planets, and people interacted with others across millions of miles. The seventh is to be the Intelligence Revolution, in which the perfection of AI led to the development of personal robots. The eighth is to be the Interstellar Revolution, in which the invention of the Alcubierre Warp Core powers starships across the cosmos in an instant. The ninth is to be the Union Revolution, in which people came together, regardless of culture or faith, to strengthen democracy, culminating with the foundation of the Terran Republic in the 24th Century. The tenth is to be the Final Revolution, when humanity pushes itself to its limits, and works in colonizing the known Universe. Current Events *The opening of Andromeda Colony II on the planet Vanguard X in the Vanguard Star System. At a recent press conference with the Andromeda Company CEO Alixandr de Oro, the CEO stated that the purpose of Andromeda Colony II is to "expand the dominion of humanity to the farthest stars." Colony II is the first in a long series of colonies in the Vanguard Star System, the youngest star in the Andromeda Galaxy. *Emperor Samuel X's visit to the Interplanetary Senate marked the first time a Rosettan monarch has ever viewed the proceedings of the Senate. His Highness was greeted with a warm welcome by all members in attendance, and he personally greeted the delegations after the meeting. *Jason Roland McGuire became the youngest captain in the USF in its entire 313-year history. Capt. McGuire has been assigned the Titan-class starship the ISS Hyperion, and will work closely with his second-in-commands, Cmdr. Emil Saratov and Cmdr. Jennifer Antunes. *Retired Fleet Admiral Eighth Division Felix Gordon was honored at a 125th birthday party held in Nova City's Central Park. The celebration was emceed by Secretary Admiral Heather Thompkins. Thompkins is only the sixth person, and first female, to achieve the rank of Fleet Admiral Eighth Division, and Gordon was the fifth. Fadm. Gordon retired in 2945. Category:Scenario Category:3000